Whats wrong Yugi?
by Saturn Angel1
Summary: Whats wrong with Yugi? Some hoe, he got ill, is this just normal or is this something to do with magic? No insulting reviews plz.
1. huh?

School  
  
Started on Saturday 26th of July.  
  
I want to say that I made this story up and I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and the gang. I hope you in joy it.  
  
Key words /..(Sentence)../ That's Yugi talking to Yami in head. //..(Sentence)..// That's Yami talking to Yugi in his head. * (Sentence) * Yugi in his own thoughts.  
  
Yugi stared out of the class room window. He was in math's and it was the last day for the summer holidays. The class was playing games and chatting instead of doing work. On the last days of school, people were allowed to play games and all that. But Yugi wasn't in the mood for some reason. He felt tiered and exhausted. Instead he kept looking out of the window. He watched the blossoms on the trees slowly blow off, from the cool breeze. The grass for some reason looked ever so green, and the pond out side glittered, as the hot sun shone. Yugi sighed, it was a petty good view from where he sat.  
  
Joey noticed Yugi s behavior and was about to walk over to him, but the bell rang. Every one rushed to their Places grabbed their bags and left. Joey's view was blocked from the rush. Finally when every one was out, Joey looked over to the desk... but Yugi was gone. This made him sweat droop. For some reason Joey was seeing less and less of Yugi. "Man!" then suddenly out of no where, Joey slipped and landed square on his face..  
  
The next lesson was science and every one was allowed to do the same thing they did in math's. Yugi sat next to Tea and smiled. But for some reason Tea wasn't looking at him. She knew that Yugi was next to him, but she didn't pay him any attention. Yugi gave a small frown. Why was she doing this? She had done this yesterday. He gave a small sigh and slumped completely on his desk, so that his head was lying on his arms. Every thing was a bit confusing to him. He was tired, sleepy, exhausted and more and more confused. What was happing?  
  
Yugi paid his attention to a small duel happening in front of him. Nothing completely interesting. The two girls were beginners. He got a bit bored in watching them, as they changed their duel to a combustion. He kind of felt light headed... dizzy.  
  
// Yugi... please tell me what's wrong? You seem miserable and I no that's not you.// said Yami in his firm voice.  
  
His Yami startled Yugi and it seemed to be a demand instead of a question. He hesitated in his words.  
  
/Well... I m not sure my.... Self. / He replied absently.  
  
Yami felt one of his eyebrows raise. Some thing was wrong with Yugi.... But what? Yami had to admit some things were getting a little strange. Tea wasn't paying a lot of attention for some reason, and Yami could feel his little light soul a bit disappointed.  
  
// Are you.... Sure?//  
  
/ Um... yeah....//  
  
//Are you ill...?//  
  
/I feel a little dizzy, but nothing else. I m sure nothings wrong... It is the last day and I m probaly tierd. /  
  
Yugi was lying and he was bad at it. He didn't like to lie, but he didn't want to worry his Yami. He felt more than a little dizzy. He was now sweating. It wasn't that hot...was it?  
  
Yami could sense his little light was lying. But why? Yugi never lies to him... unless it was an emergency or if it was a surprise of some sort. He was going to talk to him but the bell suddenly went. It was now break time. Yugi packed his stuff and was going to walk with Tea... but she was already gone. Tea usually walked with Yugi.... He felt a little ping of sadness go through his heart. What was going on? Suddenly Yugi felt a warm hand on his shoulder...he then looked up and saw Joey with his usual smile.  
  
"Hay Yugi, What's up!" he said cheerfully. It was too cheerful thought Yugi...some thing must be up.  
  
"Um... Hi Joey! Let's go out side.... I m a bit hungry aren't you?" replied Yugi. He was giving Joey a fake cheerful voice and he could tell the difference, but didn't say any thing.  
  
"Yeah! Let's go. I got a score to settle with Tristion. He put a whoopee cushion on my chair! That little..."  
  
Yugi smiled a little in his thoughts. 'When are those two going to stop playing tricks on each other? I d better be careful too. I nearly sat on a whoopee cushion in math's.'  
  
// And I was the one who tolled you, that it was there// said Yami in a real cheerful voice.  
  
/I would of seen it by my self.../ Yugi lied, sweat dropping  
  
//Yeah right...*snort* //  
  
"Um hay, Yugi... wake up.... Get into reality.." called Joey, waving a hand in front of Yugi's face. He had that out of space look, making Yugi look dead. He then snapped out of it.  
  
"Huh? What?... Oh sorry Joey.... I was-", but Yugi's sentence got cut off when Tristion jumped behind Joey, making him fly on Yugi... and he did. Joey was now sitting on the squashed Yugi, while Tristion started to laugh his head off.  
  
"Ur... Joey get o-of... ME!", Yugi tried to shout out, running out of oxygen .Joey was very heavy for Yugi, specially when Yugi was a small kid and Joey, three times bigger than him. Joey realized who he was sitting on instead of a comfortable cushion, and jumped of him with out a second thought.  
  
"Ur... Hi guys.... what's with the body slam on Yugi, Joey", asked a gentle voice. It was Ryou Bakura with an amused look plastered to his pale face. But Joey and Tristion didn't answer because they were now fighting.  
  
"H- hi Ryou", gasped Yugi. Ryou immediately helped the now squashed Yugi up.  
  
// Well... that must have hurt// said Yami, trying to stifle a snigger.  
  
/ That's not funny! I was squashed! I would like to see your face if Joey sat on you! /  
  
//I don't think that will happen. By the way, you had better reply to Ryou. He's talking to you. //  
  
That made Yugi snap out of it. He then looked at Ryou. "Are you okay Yugi, are you hurt?" asked Ryou in a concerned voice. "Oh, yes, thank you! Joey just"- But Yugi s sentence was cut off again, because Joey had pushed Tristion too hard and landed on Ryou with a big thud. And Tristion was a lot heavier than Joey!  
  
"Ah! Tristion! Ge-Get Off Me!", he gasped, just like Yugi had done. But Tristion was too dizzy to no who he was sitting on. Ryou was trying to breath, but couldn't. Tristion's hand was in his face and it was the only way he could get him to listen....so he bit him! It was a bit of a shock. Tristion must have jumped four feet in the air and Ryou managed to roll out of the landing.  
  
Joey started to laugh and Yugi couldn't help but smile. Yugi was trying not to laugh, but did so. Ryou was of course a bite guilty of biting Tristion... But it was the only way, or he would have run out of air. Tea had arrived to see Tristion jumping up and down blowing his , now bitten, red hand.  
  
"Um... what's going on?", said Tea. Yugi heard her voice and walked away with out any one noticing. He was still a bit up set with her, for ignoring him all the time. Ryou saw this and followed Yugi with out a second thought. But Joey was still laughing at Tristion and Tea watching the scene.  
  
Yugi started to walk fast as he heard quiet footsteps following him. But Ryou wasn't going to give up. He then made him self go even more quieter ,so Yugi couldn't hear him.  
  
What was wrong with Yugi? Thought Ryou. He hasn't been normal for the past Month or so. And why did he just walk off like that? Ryou was getting very curious and wanted to find out what was wrong with his small buddy, who had always been there for him. It was time for him to stand up for his friend.  
  
Finally Yugi went out side, relived that no one had followed him out. He still didn't no that Ryou was on his trail. He than quietly went under the small blossom tree he had been watching in math's. It was now nice and quite and he could relax. It seemed that his condition was getting worse. He was a bit more pale and more sweaty and dizzy. He slowly closed his eyes, wishing that this pieces and quite would never end.  
  
Suddenly Yugi was in his mind, next to his soul room. And there stood the Ancient Spirit, Yami. Yugi quickly turned round not wanting Yami to see him like this. This did seem to surprise Yami, that his light did not want to see him.  
  
"Yugi... turn round. I know there's some thing wrong with you," he said in a raucous voice. He was eager to no if Yugi was all right and he knew that Yugi had been lying to hi the entire time.  
  
Yugi made him self look like he was folding his arms. But really he was hugging him self, he was so dizzy and hot. He wanted to be home in his bedroom or in the game shop.... but not here. He was on the verge of tears but he held them back. Not wanting to show or worry his Yami about this sudden sadness and pain.  
  
"Please Yugi. You can not hide or lie to me. I am your guardian." he said. His voice was still strong and demanding, but soft in an odd way.  
  
"T-there's nothing w-wrong with me... I m just a bit dizzy. Please I am, really!" replied Yugi, still not showing him self. That was it, Yugi was getting very hot now. What was wrong?  
  
Yami ran out of patients and went up to Yugi with out making a noise. He then swiftly turned the small boy around. Yami could have gasped, but didn't want to worry Yugi even more. The small boy was a mess. He was now really pale, almost chalk like. He was sweaty all over and you could tell he was dizzy, by the look in his eyes. They weren't so bright and full of energy any more. It looked as if he was going to cry.  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami s dark violet eyes, that they shared. Those eyes... they reflected shock, worry and concern. Now he had done it. He had made his Yami worried. Yugi wanted to kick him self for that. How stupid of him!  
  
"Y-Yugi... are you-" But Yami was cut of when he felt cold arms latch on to him. Yug was hugging Yami.... He then felt small cold hands clutch on his back. 'Poor Yugi'. Yami then could feel warm tears splash on to his chest. He then knelt down, so he was nearly at Yugi s height.  
  
Yugi then changed his position and rapped his arms around Yami s neck, and rested hid head on his shoulder.  
  
"Yugi.... What is wrong? Are you okay?" he asked very kindly, but there was no response from him. Yugi was just too up set. He had never felt like this. It was some sort of sadness and pain mixed with it. He began to cry a little harder in Yami's shoulder and tightened his arms around him.  
  
Yami returned the hug and rapped his arms around Yugi's back. He could feel Yugi's soul... it was full of sadness... and confusion. 'The poor boy'. Yami knew that Yugi had never felt like this... the boy was too innocent.  
  
Minutes went by and Yami felt Yugi's arms loosen. Then they slid off and his body collapsed into Yami's. Yugi had fainted! Yami was shocked and looked at the small boy's face. It was tensed in pain and was still pale... Sweat sliding off his face and the tears were still there...  
  
*******  
  
Bakura saw Yugi on the floor and his tensed face from pain. "Yugi!", he shouted and ran up to the small boy. He gently shook Yugi, but he didn't wake up. He had fainted...  
  
Bakura then picked up the boy and ran to the nurse's office. The nurse had saw the-warn out Bakura and then saw the fainted body of Yugi Mouto. The nurse knew Yugi of course, when he uses to be beaten up all the time.  
  
"What has happened! Those bullies isn't it!", the nurse yelled out loud.  
  
"No...(pant)...Yugi has fainted. I don't no why." Gasped Bakura, still out of breath. The nurse particle screamed at Bakura to put him on the bed and he did so. She was then running tests on Yugi and gasped.  
  
"H-he's stopped breathing! Quickly call the ambulance Bakura!" yelled the nurse, making Bakura jump. He then ran for it to the office and called the ambulance.  
  
It was true. Yugi wasn't breathing so well. Every thing was spinning and all he could see was darkness. Yami had brought Yugi into his soul room and held him close. Some thing was wrong with him. Yami knew that the ambulance was coming but it seemed that every minute Yugi was getting worse.  
  
More sweat had come and his face was more tensed from the pain he was receiving. Yugi then whispered in a raspy voice, Yami's name.  
  
"Yugi!", called his Yami. He was worried about Yugi. He was suppose to protect him and all he could do was hold him. He felt so guilty. What was he going to do? Yugi is his light, his only light and angel...  
  
The ambulance finally came and took Yugi and the nurse to the hospital. Yugi started to mummer things on the way, but the nurse couldn't make it out. He also started to shake violently. They then finally reached the hospital and rushed Yugi in one of the emergency rooms. Two doctors and nurses surrounded the small boy. But Yugi didn't no this. He was in a dark place...He didn't no where he was . It was probably some where in his mind... deep in his mind.  
  
The doctor came with Yugi's Grampa and asked him a few questions. Grampa answered with no hesitation, all he wanted to know if Yugi would be all right.  
  
"Well, I m sorry but you'll have to wait sir. But your grandson is suffering and we do not no what's wrong. But don't worry Mr. Mouto, we will do our best."  
  
*****  
  
*Two days later*  
  
Yugi groined and slowly opened his eyes. For some reason the pain was gone that he had been feeling. But it was replaced with a dull ache. What had exactly happened. He then noticed that he was in a room. He recognized it straight away. He uses to come here a lot before Yami was with him.  
  
He started to worry. Why was he here? Did some one beat him up? No, that could not have happened. Yami would have protected him and he would remember that... Yugi then heard a quiet snore. He looked down to see his Grampa asleep next to him. He was resting his head on Yugi leg, fast asleep.  
  
Had Grampa stayed with him all this time? Actually... how long has Yugi been here? He looked around and saw a small calendar on the wall. He had been here for two days! It was 12.35pm, just over lunchtime.  
  
Yugi did not want to wake up his Grampa, but he had too. Just when he was about to gently shack Grampa, he had already opened his eyes. Which made Yugi yelp in surprise and fall backwards.  
  
"Yugi! You're all right! Your awake!" shouted his Grampa and gave his grandson a very tight hug. This nearly knocked the wind out of Yugi.  
  
"W-why am I here Grampa?", he asked very gently. But before his Grampa could even answer his question, a female doctor came in.  
  
"Um excuse me sir, but can we see you out side? We need to have a little chat.", asked the doctor and gave a small smile to Yugi. Both the doctor and Yugi's Grampa went out side the room leaving the small boy in the room. There was a small gape between the door. Yugi knew that it was wrong but he wanted to no what happened. So he tried and concentrated on hearing their somewhat, secret talk. "Well sir, your Grandson had Meningitis. An illness caused by inflammation of the covering of the brain. In simpler words, Meningitis swells the brain. I m afraid your grandson was holding onto a single thread of life. The illness had spread rapidly. Its nearly impossible that Yugi survived on one single needle. He is very lucky. Now, I have some more question, is that okay with you?"  
  
"Um... Yes" Yugi's Grampa replied, trying to swallow the information he just got.  
  
"Okay. Has Your Grandson been tired or dizzy or out of normal for the past few days? "She asked kindly.  
  
"Yes, but longer than that"  
  
"Huh? How long?"  
  
"Nearly a month or more. First he came a bit pale and dizzy looking and it became worse. I tried to get an appointment at the doctors, but they were too busy. They said I could come in a month later or two. Now I tell you, is that right? No ,I would say so my self. Yugi didn't want to worry me, so he's been lying to me. Saying that he was okay, but I can tell when he lying to me. And he never really lies to me." answered Grampa in a sad and worried voice.  
  
The doctor placed a hand on Grampa's shoulder to comfort him and gave a small smile. And said gently in a very kind voice, "Don't worry about Yugi. At least he's okay. We need to run a few more tests with him, so we have to keep him for the night or more. Is that okay with you sir?" Yugi's Grampa replied with a small nod.  
  
"I've got one more question."  
  
"And what's that Doctor?"  
  
"Why did Yugi miss his injection? Every one should have an injection when there in primary. When we ran through some tests. We found out that he didn't have his injection."  
  
"Um- (Yugi's Grampa put some thought into this)- we must... have been on.... Holiday or something. I m not quit sure. Come to think about it, I never really thought of it. I bet you think I m a bad Grampa."  
  
"No. There must have been a mistake. A lot of people miss their injections. It does happen."  
  
Yugi was shocked to hear all this. He could have died.... If he had died, then his Grampa would have been all alone... He wouldn't be able to see his friends if he did die.... He would never see Tea, his love life... And his Yami... Yami!  
  
Yugi had forgotten about Yami. Was he okay? Yugi found him self in his Yami's soul room. Why was he here? He mentally looked around to see his Yami right next to him. He...he was crying.  
  
Yami looked down at Yugi, tears were in his eyes. His face still looked strong and hard, but still.... sliver tears were in his dark violet eyes. He immediately rapped his arms around the small boy.  
  
"Yugi... I thought you had left me..." whispered Yami in a very sad voice.  
  
"I ll. never ever leave you Yami. No matter what happens. You're my best friend and that's what you'll always be to Me." whispered Yugi. He was now crying too. He just couldn't hold his tears. His Yami truly cared about him.  
  
Yugi then returned the hug too and rapped his arms around Yami. It seemed like hours to Yugi, when Yami finally broke the hug. He slowly looked down at his light and smiled. He was just glad that his little angel was going to be all right.  
  
"Yugi, I don't think that this is a disease at all, this is a dark spell. The spell is just disguised as a disease to track of humans. Maybe we should go tell the others and gather a meeting," said Yami, in a serious tone making Yugi nod with agreement. "Okay Yami. We got to find out! People could seriously get hurt!"  
  
"Ys, yes I'm fine! Me and Yami have called for you today, is that there is something magical happening and I don't mean flying fairy's and all," explained Yugi who was trying to calm down Tea. Yami was watching Joey and Tristion gobble the Hospital food in seconds with amusement.  
  
"Joey, I think it would be best if you chew you're food incase you choke," he warned, sitting leg crossed on the counter with his chin on one hand. Joey only paid little heed and ended up choking, going blue in face.  
  
"I guess I should eat the rest then Joey," smirked Tristion grabbing the rest of the dishes. Joey shook his head ferociously still going blue. "Huh? What was that, 'Yes Tristion, take the food?' Oh, okay!" he chuckled, gobbling the rest. 


	2. huh?

YAY! I like to thank the people who reviewed me. I even made a good friend! ^_^ Please don't worry to flame me, it kinds of helps me, but please don't not insult. You can even give me tips, I really don't mind. I'm an open book. I even did this favour for a friend, to do my stories a bit short. ^_^. Please don't expect me to tell you the story base and whose the evil person. Causes I won't tell. Hee, hee!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Calm down Joey!!!" yelled Tea, slapping his back hard. Soon the meat flung out with great speed, bouncing on the mirror then hitting straight at Tea. "JOEY!"  
  
Poor Joey didn't even know what was going on, let alone why tea was on top of him, hands around his neck. "Te-ach-a I di-ach-nt mean to- ach," he choked, yet again going blue. Looking around him pleadingly for help. No such luck. Tristion was rolling on the floor with laughter, Yugi sweat dropping, Yami watching with amusement. Tea sure as hell wasn't going to stop.  
  
Suddenly, Bakura ran in panting as if he had run a hundred miles. "Is Yugi all right," panted Bakura, bending down, still out of breathe. " Tea, you're gonna hurt him," he yelled trying his hardest to stop Tea.  
  
Yami merely chuckled, but stopped immediately. "What's wrong Yami? Why did you stop?" Yugi asked curiously at the suddenly serious face expression. Before Yami could say any thin, wind suddenly blew around the room out of no where.  
  
"What's going on! The windows are not open!" screamed Tea, panicking as her skirt started to blow around. No one saw the black hole appear under his or her feet. That is int'l they all fell through! (Author: Muahahahahah!)  
  
"AH!!!!"  
  
Darkness was every where, it almost felt they were falling into a bottomless pit. Cold Wind slapping their faces as they fell harder, getting nearer to the ground. 'WACK!'  
  
"Ow." muttered Joey, under Tristion, who was under Bakura, who was under Yami and Yugi. Of course, last of all was little Tea, groggily looking up with dizziness.  
  
"Man, I knew you all loved me, but this is ridicules!" yelled Joey. The poor boy was getting starved, choked, whacked, strangled and turned into a cushion. " Sorry Joey," muttered Bakura, quickly jumping off the pile. "Sorry old pal," sniggered Tristion, doing the same. "Sorry," said Yugi and Yami at the same time. No one said that Yami ands Yugi couldn't be alike. Tea only stuffed her nose in the air, folding her arms, earning a glare from Joey.  
  
" Why are you guys here?" said an all so familiar female voice. "MAI!" shouted every one, turning sharply to see the all-sweet, tough chick of them all. Joey was particle drooling at the site. Tea was scowling as if some one called her fat.  
  
"Yes and I can see the puppy dog is here too," called a sharp voice. Seto appeared behind Mai, his cold eyes glaring as always.  
  
"What! Why are you doing here Seto!" spat Joey with venom. Why was they there and how?  
  
I am so evil ^_~ Elleaner: Not as evil as me  
  
Elle: I know, I know -_-', Well, please review, I'll be updating as soon as I can. Ja ne! ^_^ 


End file.
